The Sweetest Couple? Seriously?
by glockcourage
Summary: Summary: In their children's eyes who do they think are the sweetest couple? Indirect Shikatema fluff. Other pairings mentioned NejiXTen, KibaXHina, ChojiXIno


Summary: In their children's eyes who do they think are the sweetest couple? Indirect Shikatema fluff. Other pairings mentioned NejiXTen, KibaXHina, ChojiXIno

Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto.

Rating: K+

**Sweetest Couple? Seriously?**

At a Konoha treehouse, 2 seven years old and 3 six years old girls are gathered together to have some sort of slumber party. It's not actually a slumber party because one it's only around 3 in the afternoon and two it isn't really a party, since this always happen after their lessons. The girls only call it such since as Choji and Ino's six years old daughter, Chojino says, calling their napping time slumber party sounds more fun. To which the other three children agree. While the other one just has to give her consent or it would be troublesome.

Iruka-sensei tells the girls that it's a good thing for them to rest at this time for the reason that it makes them strong. Of course, nobody agrees with Iruka-sensei only Shikari does. Shikari is the 7 years old daughter of Shikamaru and Temari. She thinks Iruka-sensei's right but she doesn't tell the others since they would all disagree with her then there would be an argument which would be troublesome.

Shikari wants to nap but she knows if she falls asleep her 'friends' would probably do something terrible again. Like last time Hinaki—Kiba and Hinata's oldest daughter drew swirling circles on her exposed right cheek. Now, especially she can't close her eyes and put down her guard since the others also looks bored. If she does, she might wake up with whiskers drawn on her face. Shikari sighs to herself. "This is such a drag"

Suddenly, it seems Neji and Tenten's seven years old daughter, Jine has an idea. Afterall being the oldest, Jine feels like it's her responsibility to make sure they have something to do or a topic to talk about while they are supposed to be dozing.

"You know my mom and dad is the sweetest couple I know" declares Jine proudly.

"Why do you say that?" Shikari asks while raising her left eyebrow just like her mom does. Shikari doesn't really care why, but Jine would nag if nobody gives her statement some attention. Shikari just put fort the question to hasten the process.

_Good somebody takes the bait_ Jine thinks to herself"Well, even though dad doesn't talk as much, mom always understand what he's trying to say. It is as if she has radar tuned only to him" Jine smirks.

"Well, that isn't sweet" replies Chojino "My mommy always cooks pork even thought she doesn't like to eat it. Imagine she doesn't eat pork even though it's the most delicious food in the whole world. She resists temptation because she wants to stay sexy for daddy" she announces smugly; crossing her arms on her chest as if saying _beat that_.

"Your mom is not sexy. She's a stick" argues Hinaki who is like her father, Kiba in personality.

"Who are you callin' a stick?" Chojino is obviously mad. She has placed her hands on her hips while she glares at Hinaki.

Shikari just continues to look on and seems to be deep in thought or probably just spacing out. While Jine swivels her head from Chojino to Hinaki as if waiting for a scuffle to start. Jine prefers using a few shuriken and kunai in a fight but Iruka-sensei has taken all her weapons. Well actually it is just one shuriken and one kunai she has taken secretly from her mother, Tenten. It doesn't actually matter, with her byakugan—she's going to be the best in her class in ninjitsu. But back to the matter at hand, the shuriken and kunai could have been used by Chojino and Hinaki if they are available.

"Your mom" Hinaki is adamant.

"Onee-chan, stop it. Gomen Chojino" Kiha, the younger twin sister of Hinaki finally speaks out, her voice soft while addressing Chojino "Onee-chan, is just being playful. Your mama is sexy"

"Yes, my mommy is sexy and she and my daddy are sweet together" Chojino is obviously appeased "How about your parents?" She's asking the younger twin who like her is also a six years old.

"Anou, my pa is really sweet to my mama. He said when they were younger there were lot of girls after him but he still choose mama." Kiha admits shyly. She looks like Hinata with her shoulder length bluish black hair and furthermore she acts like Hinata.

"And mama is sweet to pa because eventhough pa is always around Akamaru" Hinaki pinches her nose as if saying _something smells_ "she still hugs him tight and says she's glad she choose him in the end whatever that means" Hinaki continues boastfully.

"So whose parents do you think is the sweetest?" enquires Chojino around while holding her hands together as if in glee.

"Definitely mine" answers Jine.

"Hey your father doesn't talk much, so how can you say he is sweet?" argues Hinaki "If you ask me uncle is like a popsicle—you know brr cold"

"Onee-chan" The Hinata-like twin counters gently "Uncle is actually sweet. He just doesn't show it"

"So are you saying our parents is not the sweetest, Kiha-chan?" demands Hinaki obviously cross at her sister.

"Hey, you two are not gonna argue are you?" asks their cousin Jine who is secretly relishing the thought of possible sparring between the two. Well minus all those weapons Jine's mom, Tenten use of course.

"Yes, don't argue. Since its obvious it's my parents who are the sweetest couple in Konoha" Chojino retorts.

"They're not you know" Jine argues.

"They are!" Chojino counter argues.

"Are not" Jine persists.

"They are" Chojino doubly persists.

"Guys, I'm leaving. I gotta watch some clouds" Shikari suddenly speaks.

Four pairs of eyes turn to her.

"What?" Jine, and the twins all asks simultaneously albeit with different tones. Kiha's "What?" is spoken hesitantly while Hinaki and Jine have asked "What?" accusingly.

"You never did say if your parents are sweet or not, Shikari?" Chojino pesters her bestfriend with a teasing grin. Chojino's daddy is the best friend of Shikari's father so in a way they have grown together. Well, those times when Shikari's family are not vacationing in Suna anyway.

"Well, it's because they are not sweet" answers Shikari with a sigh.

"Anou, if they are not sweet why are they still together? ...Gomen Shikari I should not have asked" Realizing too late what she has just said, Kiha places her right hand over her mouth, embarrassed and obviously distressed because she has asked a taboo question.

There is silence for a while which is broken by Shikari's "Tch"

"Well, my sister is right you know" defends Hinaki then she turns towards Chojino to ask conspiratorially "Your parents are close to Shikamaru-sensei. Didn't they tell you if it's true that the Kazekage and the Hokage bind Sunagakure and Konohagakure by marrying the two people closest to them?"

Chojino is quiet for a few seconds as if trying to look back towards the past "Na-ah, I really don't remember my parents saying that but I guess it's still true. Shikamaru-sensei is always being beaten by Temari-san afterall" Chojino agrees, nodding her head.

Shikari just continues to look bored.

"Poor Shikari" says Hinaki.

"Shhhh" from Kiha.

Jine looks from Shikari to Chojino then to Hinaki and Kiha then back to Shikari still secretly waiting for a fight.

A couple of minutes pass by...

Jine is now tapping her left foot. She can't wait anymore "Shikari, aren't you gonna defend your parents?"

"Troublesome" says Shikari.

"Albeit it's true that's why" snide the older twin, Hinaki.

Jine can't almost wait for the explosion. But then again this involves Shikari. It may never happen.

"What?" asks Shikari as again four sets of eyes stares at her "Ok tch give me time to think"

"You don't need time to think, you're a freaking genius" rebutts Hinaki.

Shikari glowers at Hinaki "Shut up"

"You're not going to do that thinking seal just to answer the question how sweet are your parents are you?" Chojino can't resist mocking Shikari.

Shikari gives more heat to her glare then she closes her eyes. She's really trying to remember sweet moments between her parents. _There was this time I saw mom hit dad with her fan because dad kissed her in front of my younger brother Asuma and me. The kiss looked yucky and mom had difficulty breathing after and so was dad... Well Asuma and I didn't mean to see it but they had grown quiet so we just wanted to be sure they did not leave us alone. So that's out since that did not look sweet, it looked disgusting... Hmn dad is always calling mom troublesome and mom would call him crybaby. Is that type of name calling considered sweet? Well, at least those are honest nicknames since I guess mom is troublesome and dad is really a crybaby. There was this instance mom was gone for 2 weeks when she returned dad suddenly cried. Admittedly mom should only be gone for a week but she was gone for two weeks. However mom said the mission was a piece of cake. She had a cut on her chest, near her heart and a gnash on her head but my mom is strong. She told me her opponent got more than that. So I guess that's out too. Hmn wait..._

"Alright, does this count?" Shikari asks clearly uncomfortable "My dad says 'I love you, you troublesome woman' to which my mom will reply 'of course you do, crybaby' then my dad would get mad and say he's not a crybaby" Shikari adds while obviously cringing.

"Do you think that's sweet? Whoever does raise your hand" enquires Jine as she looks around.

Nobody raises their hand.

"Anou, your pa might have only said it because your mama demanded that your papa say it" Kiha states sadly, twiddling her two index fingers around and avoiding looking at Shikari.

"Yeah, your dad is obviously whipped" Hinaki agrees with her sister.

"My dad is not whipped. He's just just... you know" Shikari can't help but defend her dad.

"Know what?" Jine and Hinaki ask in unison.

"Well, my dad is not whipped." Shikari says indignantly.

"My mommy said Shikamaru-sensei is whipped. I heard her talking to daddy about it although daddy said Shikamaru-sensei is not so" Chojino becomes confused. She can't choose who among her parents she would believe. She takes a pause and becomes absorb with her dilemma.

"I still maintain your pa is whipped" Kiba and Hinata's older twin daughter declares while the younger twin is slowly nodding her head.

Jine just smirks inwardly like her father Neji. She has been patiently waiting for an eruption and this time she knows she got it. She can read chakra flow afterall.

"MY DAD IS NOT WHIPPED. HE JUST LOVES MY MOM SO MUCH HE DOES EVERYTHING SHE ASKED HIM TO. AND MY MOM LOVES MY DAD OTHERWISE SHE WOULD HAVE RETURNED TO SUNA LONG TIME AGO!" Shikari looks angry then she looks like she just realized something "Tch, my dad and mom really loves each other." Shikari smirks. She's confident now about her answer. And she appears like she's daring anyone to disagree with her.

"So guys, who won?" asks Jine. The three other kids point towards Shikari "I knew you would all say that. I bet Shikari planned it all even before I open my mouth and started this conversation" Jine says sarcastically. She's disappointed since the explosion is just a minor pop. The girls have no reason to squabble since they have a clear winner hence no need for Jine to show her ninjitsu. Well, next time she would just say they should all spar.

Shikari tries to look bored to hide a grin but she can't seem to help it. After all, it's true the sweetest couple in Konoha are her parents. She can't wait to tell Asuma. She bets he would not believe her.

Fin

10/11/2010

A/N: This one receives a facelift today Jan 23, 2011. Tell me what you think... Reviews will always be welcome.


End file.
